


first position

by aexta



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexta/pseuds/aexta
Summary: A one-shot inspired by the song 1st Position by Kehlani.





	first position

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic named after a song! I recommend listening to it first before reading, to set the mood or smth. I began writing this February of 2017, but it's been quite difficult to continue because I'm not really confident in writing smut, but my muse is back and I really don't know what or who she is, but I'd certainly love to keep her. I hope you guys like this!

"Un—" Your bag thuds to the floor, art supplies scattering, and you breathe out, "Unnie..."

I look to the side and see you standing by the door with your jaw slacking, eyes wide with shock. Too far gone, the girl below me writhes at the lack of sensation and grabs my wrist, returning my fingers to their previous position.

My eyes don't leave yours, and only the sounds of the girl's needy moans disturb the silence. A few moments pass with the two of us unmoving. My fingers feel the girl's inner walls unclenching, returning from her high, and she notices you.

Barely batting an eye, she lays her lips on me one last time and starts moving away, picking up her clothes and wearing them at a leisurely pace. She winks at me as she passes by, blowing me a kiss. She smirks at you as she goes through the doorway and says, "You're not so bad looking yourself. Care to join us next time?"

And she's gone. You and I remain, eyes still locked together. I start to panic. Why are you here? What time is it? Aren't you supposed to have classes? What have I done? Have I ended something that hasn't even begun?

Unconsciously, I whimper at the thought, and your eyes begin to drift. I follow them as they travel down my face, to my lipstick-stained throat, my breasts, my stomach, and farther down, to a place a mere roommate shouldn't see.

Startled, I realize that I am still naked and hastily reach for a shirt. You snap out of the haze my body has put you in, and you start to frantically gather your fallen items on the floor. Thinking of something, anything, grasping at straws to make sure that we're still okay, I clear my throat and stutter, "I th-thought you had c-classes?"

"My professor dismissed us early..."

A pause.

My heart thuds faster.

"Unnie, I—" You stop and look up from the floor to me, your face flushed, our gazes locked once again. "I didn't know you were into—" You avert your eyes from mine, too shy to say the word.

I stay silent. I don't know how you'll react once the shock fades.

"Is it why you never accepted confessions?" you question.

"Yes," I answer.

There's no point in lying when you already saw the proof.

Countless of confessions, from guys in the same block to ones from other departments, yet I have accepted none. I wonder how no one has figured it out yet. How will everyone react when they find out that Bae Joohyun, campus sweetheart, exclusively prefers women over men?

Your eyebrows knit together in thought as I wait, anxiety steadily increasing. Are you disgusted? Would you want to move out? Would you tell others? Stupid hormones! We should've went straight to my room instead of doing it on the couch, of all places! I shouldn't have called her! I should've been more—

"It's okay, unnie."

Wait, _what?_

"I said, it's okay, unnie."

Our eyes meet again and you look at me resolutely, voice firmer as you say, "You're still _you_ , Joohyun-unnie. Nothing has changed."

Then you smile that smile that lights up your eyes and makes your nose crinkle just the tiniest bit and warmth encompasses me and I fall in love all over again with you, Kang Seulgi, the best thing to ever happen in my life.

Oh, my dear bear, what did I do to receive such a great blessing as you?

Too overwhelmed with emotion, I rush towards you and wrap my arms around your neck, crushing our bodies together as I feel acceptance, joy, and relief. It only takes a second before I feel you put your arms around me and hold me just as tight as I cling to you. We stay there, locked in each other's embrace, while my heart beats faster because of a different reason this time. Then you do something enough to give me a heart attack.

You shift your head and I feel your soft lips on my skin, laying the gentlest of kisses on my cheek. I stiffen in response, heart beating too wildly for you not to notice.

"Seulgi...?" I trail off—confused, unsure, and maybe just a little bit hopeful—, but you pull away all of a sudden, replacing warmth with cold. I almost fall to the ground at the abruptness, but you catch me and bring me into your arms once again, our faces merely inches away from each other.

This time, panic fills your eyes as you stutter out, "S-sorry! I-I just—"

You take a step back, putting some distance between us. Impossibly, your face turns redder than it already is.

"Unnie! Your clothes!" You immediately close your eyes and turn away from me.

I look down to my shirt that barely reaches my thighs.

_Oh._

I look up and see you start moving towards your room, eyes still closed, and you say, "Unnie, I'll just g-go and head to my room now, unnie!"

I watch as you stumble into things, a smile forming on my lips.

Maybe there is hope.

* * *

 

Days pass and your eyes still don't meet mine.

We're barely here at the same time and I'd think that you don't want anything to do with me anymore, but you still do all those small things that I once took for granted.

Not anymore.

I would've been scared if not for the lights still left on when I arrive late. I would've been petrified if not for the breakfast still warm on the table when I wake up and you've left for your classes. I would've been horrified if not for the blanket covering me that wasn't there when I dozed off.

It's clear that you're avoiding me, but there's something that isn't––why?

* * *

 

I get my answer on an early evening, a fortnight after that fateful late morning.

I arrive earlier than usual and end up in front of your room, the sounds of your heavy breathing drawing me closer to you as they escape through the tiny gap between the doorframe and your unclosed door.

Unable to help myself, I peek in and what I see astounds me—there you lie on your bed, ecstasy clearly painted on your face as your right arm moves frantically between your legs. As if on cue, you bite your lip and your eyebrows draw tighter together, hand jerking even faster than before. Heat pools in my center as I watch you shudder, teeth releasing your bottom lip, and softly utter, "Joohyun-unnie..."

Your eyes suddenly open and your body becomes rigid, mortification replacing the pleasure on your face. You didn't intend to say that—I know. I am just as shocked as you seem to be.

Yet, a smirk forms on my lips as I soundlessly slip away from your room, relieved you're too lost in your own little world to notice my presence.

I go to the front door and loudly open and close it on purpose to let you know that I have 'arrived'. I head to my room, knowing that you probably still don't want to see me, your expression earlier quite telling.

An image of you pleasuring yourself flashes in my mind.

I turn around and head to the shower instead.

* * *

 

A plan starts forming in my head, and the restless part in me doesn't waste time to execute it.

It's a Friday night and somehow—despite your recent efforts to avoid me—, we end up alone in our dorm, something that hasn't happened in quite a while.

It starts with the reduction of clothing I wear when it's just the two of us, knowing that it won't take long until your control breaks and I get what I want—what we both want.

Our encounters nowadays aren't much, so when we have them, I make sure to make the most out of it.

You're sitting on the couch, watching some show on the television, and I stand in front of you.

I notice your eyes linger, drinking up the sight of my bare thighs, before you catch yourself and manage to tear your eyes away.

Why do you even resist, Seulgi, when it's already being offered to you?

So I make it harder to ignore me, practically clinging to your arm as I whine about not spending much time together anymore.

I hide a smirk the moment I feel your body become rigid—it's also the moment that I know you realize I don't have one of my undergarments on.

Subtly, I move so that my chest is rubbing against you, hardening my nipple.

You inhale deeply—a feeble attempt at trying to ignore your arousal.

Oh, there's nothing more that I want than to just take you then and there, but I aim to give you the most pleasurable experience, getting you as sexually frustrated as you can get before letting you have that long-awaited, sweet release.

I stand up, but not before giving you a kiss on the cheek, smack right at the corner of your lips. I turn around and walk to my room, adding slightly to the swaying of my hips.

You gasp when I'm halfway there and that's when I know that you know. I wait until my door is closed before I grin to myself.

I'm not wearing any undergarments at all.

* * *

 

Another week passes by and as if the gods or whoever is up there willed it, classes were suspended because of a raging storm, forcing us to stay locked up in or apartment. We are both sitting on the couch, where you saw me and that other girl several weeks ago, mindlessly watching a movie on the television. It was horror, one that I picked myself, so I have an excuse to get close to you. I scream at the appropriate times and cling tightly to you. A lull in the movie comes, when suddenly the television turns off along with all the lights. Pretending to be scared, I jump up and sit on your lap, my face close to yours.

I feel your breathing hitch, but your arms wrap around me, as if they were always meant to be there. We stay like that for a few moments, our breathing in sync, both cloaked by darkness. I bring my hands up to your neck and bring our foreheads together, my lips so close to yours.

“Seulgi…” I trail off in a low voice, as I finally cross the gap between our lips. You stayed still at first, and for a second I become scared that all that I’ve seen and what I’m doing is wrong, but when your lips move against mine, I draw closer to you, my front pressing close to your chest. I moan into the kiss—finally, _finally_ , I get what I’ve been wanting ever since the first time I first saw you. You have captivated me ever since the first second I laid my eyes on you, my dear Seulgi.

Our lips break apart as we gasp for air, your eyes filled with a mass of emotions glinting from the faint light streaming into our window.

“Joohyun-unnie, I—“ I cut you off with a finger pressed to your lips, I see the fear and confusion, mixed with arousal, in your eyes, and all I want is to relieve you of them.

“Let yourself have this, Seulgi,” I say softly and let our foreheads touch again. “We both know that you’ve been wanting it ever since you first saw me on this couch weeks ago.”

“But I’m scared and I’ve never—“ I cut you off once more, but this time with a quick peck to your lips.

“It’s alright, Seulgi, don’t you trust me?” I ask as I look into your eyes. “It’s just me, and you do know that I’ll never _ever_ hurt you, right?”

You give me a nod in reply, but I still see the hesitation in your eyes. I move in to kiss you again, and I see you shut your eyes tightly closed. A frown graces my lips. “Why do you hesitate, Seulgi?”

You open your eyes again and I see the want in them, begging to just have your way with me, but something is still holding you back. “It-it’s just—“ You take a deep breath, as if you were fighting just to get the words out. “I’m just me, Joohyun-unnie, and you’re, well _you_.”

“What do you mean?” I ask, scrunching my eyebrows in confusion.

“You’re _the_ Bae Joohyun, known by everyone as the goddess that has decided to grace all of us with your presence, and I’m just me, an art student who barely gets her shit together,” you pause and look away from me. “I’m not worthy of you.”

I frown as I bring a hand up to your cheek, making your eyes meet mine. “Don’t you know how amazing you are in my eyes, Seulgi? You’re worth more to me than any gems and jewels in the world.”

“But—“

“No buts,” I say, stopping you from degrading yourself. “You’re kind and beautiful, so caring and sweet and just _too_ good. Your art is something I’d love to have plastered all over my walls, and your voice is music to my ears. I’m the one who’s afraid of tainting you. I’m scared I don’t deserve you.”

I see something in your eyes shift and you’re the one who brings our lips together this time. “Don’t say that, Joohyun,” you growl out in a rough voice, too heavy with emotion that you forego using honorifics. “You’re not tainted—you’re perfect. You deserve the world and more.”

A tear slips past my eyes and trails down my cheek as I feel it once again—acceptance, something that I’ve been fearing I’ll never have since the day I realized that I’ll never be able to fall in love with a man. Hearing you say my name like that sends me warmth, and I long to hear it again.

“Say it again.”

“Say what?”

“My name.” I look into your eyes and what I see makes me want to kiss you once more. “I want to hear it again in your voice.”

“Joohyun,” you let out in a small voice. A smile graces my face.

“Joohyun,” you say my name again and you bring two fingers under my chin, making my eyes meet yours. “Joohyun.”

“Yes?”

You smile at me and your eyes light up and scrunches in the cutest of ways and you say, “Joohyun, I love you.”

My eyes widen in shock and a gasp escapes my lips, but then you move in and kiss me and bring me closer to you and I just know that this is right, _this_ is how it’s supposed to be—you and me. Seulgi and Joohyun. Together.

I pour all my love into our kiss, passionately moving my lips against yours, and when I swipe my tongue on your lower lip, I hear you moan. That sends a different kind of warmth, one that I feel is pooling in my belly. I lock my hands behind your neck once again and slip my tongue past your lips, and that pulls another moan from you. Our tongues dance together, fire slowly getting stronger within me, and suddenly I couldn’t take it anymore. I break our kiss and I hear you whine, but when I press my lips against your pulse point and lightly graze it with my teeth, I feel your thighs jump from under me.

I look into your hooded eyes and ask, “Is that alright?”

You reply by baring your neck more for me and I smile eagerly. I pepper your neck with kisses, and you just smell _so_ good that it made me bring out my tongue and lick along the length of your neck, which led me closer to your ear. I suck and nibble at it gently, and the moan you gave out made the fire burning within me burn brighter. You bring my hands up to my face and made our lips connect again, and this kiss was different from the one before—your passion against mine, mixing together in a kiss that feels _so_ great that it makes my toes curl.

You suddenly stand up, making my legs automatically wrap around your waist—our lips still locked together—and it’s a miracle that we managed to get to your bedroom without you stumbling in the dark. We crash onto your bed, your arms beside my head as you hover above me. You move down to kiss my neck and my moan comes out readily, too overwhelmed by the pleasure of having your chest brush against mine. I reach down and tug at your shirt, wanting to feel more of your skin on mine, then you sit up and hastily remove it along with your bra.

I pause for a moment, too awed at the sight of you half-naked—your skin slightly glistens due to a sheen of sweat brought on by the lack of air conditioning, and your defined stomach seems to be even more noticeable because of the shadows. I bring my hand up and touch your abs, slowly trailing upwards, as I then touch your breasts. Your eyes roll back for a moment before you open them again, your hands reaching up to take my tank top off of me. You unclasp my bra and you’re the one who stares this time, awe evident on your face.

“You’re beautiful,” you say, eyes a bit widened as you take me in.

I reach up and bring you down to kiss you again, and the feeling of your hardend nipples against my bare chest is just pure bliss. You move your lips to my neck and you trail downwards, and I let out a moan when I feel them latch around my nipple. You suck on it slightly and graze it lightly with your teeth, and my knee jerks upward, pleasure coursing through my veins. You then press a kiss just above the waistband of my shorts and you look at me, as if asking for permission. I give a nod in return.

You slowly pull my shorts down along with my panties, and I see your eyes go darker at what you see. “Too beautiful,” you mutter as you take in my glistening center, too wet at being aroused because of you. You trail a single finger against me, collecting the liquid seeping out from me, and my hips buck against my will when I feel you brush against _that_ spot.

“I made you like this,” you let out softly, staring at your finger in wonder.

“Seulgi,” I whine. “Please.”

You look at me startingly, as if I brought you out from a daze. Hesitation clouds your eyes and you say, “I don’t know how to do this. I’ve never done it before. With a woman, I mean.”

“But you do know how to please yourself,” I groan in frustration. I need to be touched. _Now_. “Please, Seulgi.”

“I might hurt you.”

“You won’t. Never.”

I see determination in your eyes as you bring your head closer to my center, and I moan in bliss as I finally, _finally_ feel your tongue on my clit. You lick on it slowly and swirl around it with your tongue.

“Yes, Seulgi, just like that,” I let out in a guttural voice heavy with need. All of a sudden, you suck at my clit, making my hips buck upwards again, but you hold me down with one hand as the other inched closer to my center. You put a finger in, then two, and when you hit just the _right_ spot within me, I yell out, “Faster, Seulgi!”

Your pace quickens—your lips and tongue working on my clit as your fingers pump in and out of me, curling and hitting that same spot within me when they’re inside. My breathing gets faster and my moans come out in time with your thrusts, and suddenly it’s all too much and I’m almost there and my vision goes white and then—“Seulgi!” I call out your name as my orgasm hits me, your fingers inside me now moving slowly as you help me ride out the waves of pleasure. It takes me a while to get down from my high and when I do, I see you staring at me again.

“You’re perfect,” you say in a breathy voice, your eyes looking at me intensely, as if in reverence.

I reach up and pull you to the bed, bringing you closer to me. I flip you over so that you’re now beneath me, then I roughly kiss your lips, still high from the pleasure you’ve given me. I bring my lips to your pulse point again and suck on it, hardly this time. My want to claim you keeps on growing, my desire to have you my way igniting the fire within me once again. I hear your moan and it sends me to your breasts, which I then lick at, the need to feel your skin against mine driving my actions. I pop a nipple into my mouth and you let out another mpan, somehow sounding more needy. Wanting to give you your sweet release, I look at your eyes as I trail a hand downwards. I see you nod and I waste no time in ridding you of your shorts and underwear. My hand touches your center and I marvel at how wet it is. You bite your lip as I insert a finger within you, my thumb nudging at your cit making your eyes roll back.

“Joohyun,” you whine, and it makes my hand move faster.

“Joohyun,” you say my name again and now I’m sucking at your hardened nipple.

“Joohyun, I—“ I cut you off with a kiss to your lips and then I feel a rough patch within you and I add another finger and then another, my pace quickening more as your tongue dances with mine. All of a sudden, you break from our kiss as I feel your inner walls clenching and then you scream, “Joohyun!”

Your hips move uncontrollably as you shudder from the pleasure I gave you, and the sight of you beneath me with your lips slightly swollen from our kisses and the mark I left on your neck exposed is something that I’d like to keep forever. Your shaking stops and you open your eyes and you look at me as if you were looking at one of the world’s greatest paintings. I smile and move to kiss you, but this kiss is languid—we’re both too spent on pleasuring each other. You bring your arms around me and enclose me in a hug.

“Does this mean we’re together now?” you ask in a soft voice.

“Yes,” I say, and I feel your content hum vibrate through my body more than I hear it.

“Seulgi,” I mumble out, my voice muffled by your chest.

“Yes, Joohyun?” you mutter, a few seconds away from sleep.

“I love you too.”

And we both stayed like that, wrapped in each other’s arms, just as it should be.

Joohyun and Seulgi.

Seulgi and Joohyun.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just supposed to be all smutty and passionate, but i'm a sappy piece of shit, so this happened. still, i hope you enjoyed it! till the next story!


End file.
